


Amazing

by neurodivergentnerd



Series: Tross Adventures [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast, Yogscast, yogs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, pregnant sex implied, sex implied, trans boy trott, trans!trott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurodivergentnerd/pseuds/neurodivergentnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is a bit concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thing I wrote in like, fifteen minutes. It's been a few months since my last, so it's probably shit, but I'm just trying to get into it again. I hope you enjoy nevertheless.

“Are you sure, Trott?”

“Absolutely, sunshine,” Trott replied as he stepped closer to Ross, bringing up his hands to rest upon Ross’ chest. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly parted. Ross could hear the little whistle that blew between Trott’s two front teeth. It was such a cute quirk. However, right now all Ross could think about was if this was a good idea or not.

“It won’t, y’know,” Ross rested a hand on Trott’s rounded and protruding stomach, his other hand going to Trott’s lower back, “hurt the baby?”

Trott laughed and shook his head, tossing it slightly to get his fringe out of his golden eyes, “Not at all, sunshine. As long as we don’t rock the bed too hard, everything is totally fine,” He winked at the taller man, pressing against Ross and sliding his arms around Ross’ shoulders. Ross’ mouth curved into a smile before their lips met in a soft kiss. His arms curled around Trott’s waist, feeling Trott’s belly pushing against him. He broke the kiss but pressed their foreheads together, staring deep into Trott’s eyes.

“You are pregnant with my baby,” Ross said quietly, still a bit non-believing, even after six months. 

Trott smiled softly and nodded, “Yeah.”

Chuckling, Ross pressed another kiss against Trott’s mouth, his hands rubbing circles into Trott’s lower back, knowing that was where he got the most achey, “It’s so amazing. You’re so amazing.” Trott laughed against Ross’ mouth. Ross pulled back and knelt down, resting his head against Trott’s belly. He listened to the little noises as Trott ran his fingers through his hair, breaking up the hair gel Ross had applied that morning and softening the strands. The dark, almost black, brown was streaked through with grey, even at the age of 29. It made Ross look more rugged and distinguished. Trott loved it.

Ross straightened back up and beamed at Trott, taking the other man’s hands in his own and rubbing his thumbs against Trott’s palms, “Gods, I love you so much, Chris.”

“I love you too, Ross.”

They kissed once more, deepening and sweetening, before Trott pulled back.

“Now,” Trott began, his voice taking on a different tone, “enough with all that sappy shit. I’m horny and I need my man to satisfy me,” he winked at Ross whilst the other man laughed. Soon they were wrapped up in each other and neither would’ve changed it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know in the comments! I'd super appreciate feedback on what you liked and what you think I should work on. Kudos would be awesome (but comments are much better, js :p). Any constructive criticism, suggestions, etc, are all very much welcome. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have / have had a fantastic day! xo


End file.
